Together since always and for always
by shinariakis
Summary: ¡Gold y Crystal están de camino para rescatar a su amigo Silver! ¿Pero qué pasará si Crystal acaba desapareciendo a causa de un accidente? ¿Acabará encontrándola Gold? ¡Fluff MangaQuestShipping!


¡Ohayou! ¡Aquí Laia con un one-shot nuevecito! Últimamente, gracias a los comentarios de todas las personas que leen mis historias me siento con mucha energía para escribir, ¡y con mucha inspiración! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad T^T Y para evitar una de mis muchos lagrimones, empiezo ya a proporcionaros una pequeña información del fic xD. Bueno, este one-shot es de MangaQuestShipping (Sí, el one-shot que lleva millones de años mencionado en mi perfil xD), es decir, la pareja de Pokémon Special Gold y Crystal. En mi opinión, es la mejor pareja de todo el manga, la que probablemente es más seguro que se cumpla, ya que simplemente ¡están hechos el uno para el otro! Adoro tanto sus momentos, las peleas, y sobretodo adoro a ¡GOLD! *_* Otro de mis muchos amores platónicos xD. En fin, después de desvelaros mi actitud obsesiva hacia este shipping(No se asusten de mi D8) Ya os dejo empezar a leer xD. ¡Espero que les guste! ^.^

Disclaimer: ¡Pokémon Special no es de mi propiedad! Por desgracia…

* * *

><p><strong>Together since always... and for always<strong>

-Gold... Yo...-

La muchacha de coletas apretó los puños con fuerza, dándose fuerza a sí misma. Miraba hacia el suelo, su vista fijada en sus zapatos, que en ese momento parecían extremadamente interesantes. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un inocente y ligero rojo, especialmente en sus mejillas. Y ella lo notaba. Notaba su cuerpo arder de calor, y como la temperatura le subía a cada milésima de segundo que pasaba. Se preguntó si en ese momento sería el ser vivo con más calor corporal en el mundo entero.

Un muchacho de la misma edad que ella la observaba bajo sus grandes ojos dorados, situado delante suyo. Sus mejillas también estaban teñidas de rojo, adornando su rostro que permanecía tenso. Sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo le temblaba ante esta situación, como si fuera de gelatina. Tragó saliva al oír como nombraba su nombre. ¿Sería el momento? ¿Sería verdad que ella...? Cientos de preguntas le rondaban en su cabeza mientras la chica se armaba de valor. Antes de que acabara agarrándose los pelos del dolor mental, la adolescente elevó la cabeza de repente para volver sus ojos azules en los suyos dorados. El chico se sorprendió del acto y se asustó ligeramente.

Crystal suspiró, y sus labios se movieron para pronunciar dos palabras. Los corazones de ambos dejaron de latir.

* * *

><p>Una brutal ola impactó contra la rocosa pared, con un fuerte ruido y escampando gotas hacia todos los lados. Un escenario agresivo pero a la vez hermoso. Las saladas olas siguieron colisionando, siguiendo el ciclo de la naturaleza, poco a poco desgastando la roca. Dos muchachos caminaban por un débil puente a más o menos cien metros del agua. A cada paso que daban, la madera crujía, y cuando ese sonido se producía, ambos sentían como el corazón se les aceleraba al pensar que podría caerse. Por eso caminaban lentamente.<p>

El del frente era un chico de unos dieciséis años. Era alto y esbelto, además de musculoso. Llevaba ropa deportiva, sudadera roja, pantalones piratas negros y deportivas, además de una mochila negra que cruzaba su pecho. En su cabeza llevaba una gorra amarilla y negra, con la visera hacia atrás. Un grande flequillo negro carbón sobresalía de la gorra, además de las puntas del resto de la cabellera. Sus ojos eran dorados y grandes, brillando con expectación. Una infantil sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, mostrando sus dientes. Su nombre era Gold.

A pocos metros, había una muchacha de la misma edad que él. Era también alta y esbelta, aunque no llegaba a la altura de su compañero. Su vestimenta consistía en un peto azul de pantalón corto, una camiseta roja y deportivas, además de unos calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla. Un gran gorro blanco y con un lazo rojo a un lado se situaba encima de su cabeza. A los lados se podían ver dos colas negras con un toque ligero azulado. Estaban peinadas hacia arriba, casi como si desafiaran a la ley de la gravedad. Sus ojos, de un color azul hermoso y claro, estaban fijos en los débiles troncos que pisaba a cada paso que daba, con el ceño fruncido, y el rostro tenso. No llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje, y eso no quitaba la idea de que era realmente preciosa. En sus orejas llevaba puesto dos pendientes en forma de estrella de color amarillo. Su nombre era Crystal.

Ambos son provenientes de Johto, la región en la que están en este mismo momento. Su sitio natal es Pueblo Primavera, y se conocen desde hace cuatro años, en una aventura que vivieron junto a otro amigo suyo de pelo rojo.

Ahora mismo, están situados en la ruta que conduce hacia Pueblo Caoba, conocida por sus peligrosos acantilados. Es por eso que muy poca gente pasa por ahí. A excepción de ellos dos.

-¡Gold, no vayas tan deprisa!- Gritó la muchacha al ver como su mejor amigo aligeraba y movía bruscamente el puente.

-¡Pero a este ritmo no llegaremos nunca!- Protestó, girándose para encarar a la muchacha, que todavía seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Una vena imaginaria petó en la cabeza de la chica de coletas.

-¡¿Y prefieres que caigamos ante esta altura y muramos, estúpido? ¡Te recuerdo que has sido tú quién ha dicho que vallásemos por esta ruta!- Chilló, situando sus brazos en sus caderas.

Al muchacho se le petó también una vena.

-¡Porque este es el camino más rápido! ¡Y no podemos perder tiempo! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de que tenemos que rescatar a Silver?- Le gritó, cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Pero no crees que seríamos de más ayuda a Silver si fuéramos VIVOS?- Puso énfasis en la última palabra.

-¡¿Sabes qué haremos? ¡Tú vete por dónde te dé la gana! ¡Yo seguiré por aquí!- Se giró para seguir por su camino, dando fuertes pasos, provocando que el puente temblara.

-¡Genial! ¡Seguro que ahora estaré mejor sin un incordio!- Gritó Crystal, a la vez que también se volvía a girar y caminaba con fuertes pasos también.

Al juntarse la fuerza de las pisadas, el puente empezó a temblar bruscamente. Ambos se quedaron quietos en el sitio, asustados, pero entonces se escuchó el ruido de unas cuerdas romperse. En pocos segundos las maderas habían desaparecido de sus pies. Crystal gritó al notar como empezaba a caer.

El corazón de Gold se detuvo. Se cogió a una de las maderas que colgaba de la parte más cercana a tierra firme y se balanceó para alcanzar la mano de la muchacha. Ella la alargó, y se rozaron los dedos, pero no fue suficiente. La muchacha desapareció entre el agua con un "splash" y la corriente se la llevó rápidamente. Los ojos del chico se engrandecieron al no ver más la silueta de la muchacha, y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar ante la posibilidad de que le hubiera ocurrido algo horrible a su mejor amiga. Escaló hasta llegar a la hierba y miró hacia todos lados si la podía localizar. Ni rastro. Se mordió el labio inferior con frustración. Si se tiraba ahora, no sabría donde ir, y si encima se perdía él, no podría ni rescatarla a ella ni a Silver. Entonces tuvo una idea. Se llevó la mano a la mochila y sacó una Pokéball. La lanzó hacia el suelo y una figura parecida a una rana apareció ante él.

-¡Poltaro! ¡Necesito que encuentres a Crys! ¡Se ha caído al agua!- Le ordenó, señalando hacia el acantilado. El Pokémon asintió y corrió para después saltar hacia el agua. Gold observó como nadaba y buceaba, buscando a la muchacha. El chico de pelo carbón sentó sus rodillas en el suelo y apretó fuertemente los puños, arrancando hierba inconscientemente.

-Si le pasa algo a Crystal... Nunca, jamás, me lo perdonaré- Murmuró a la vez que Poltaro salía de nuevo a la superficie y volvía a hundirse.

* * *

><p>Crystal cerró los ojos al sentir el agua en su cuerpo, atravesando su ropa. Segundos después los abrió, el aire contenido dentro de su boca. Notó como las corrientes la llevaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, haciéndola girar varias veces. Su gorro en seguida se separó de su cabeza, y aunque la muchacha hizo todo lo posible por recuperar-lo se perdió entre la agresiva agua. El aire poco a poco se le acababa, y la desesperación empezó a invadir su cuerpo. Entonces alargó su brazo a su bolso amarillo que por suerte permanecía a su lado, y metió su mano, mojando el interior. Algunas cosas salieron volando, pero no eran de mucha importancia. Al fin alcanzó a una Pokéball roja pero con un signo de una estrella verde. Cerró de nuevo el bolso para evitar que salieran más cosas e intentó mirar hacia arriba. Cuándo lo consiguió, dejó escapar el aire que le quedaba, convirtiéndose en burbujas y tiró la bola hacia arriba, saliendo de la batalla entre ella y el agua. Al notar el aire, la Pokéball se abrió, para desvelar un pájaro verde volar. El Pokémon miró con confusión a su alrededor buscando a su entrenadora, pero pronto la encontró al dirigir su vista hacia el agua. Se lanzó en picado y agarró con su afilado pico el tirante de la muchacha y la alzó al vuelo. Al salir fuera del agua, la chica empezó a toser furiosamente, sacando agua. Finalmente pudo hablar.<p>

-¡Gracias, Tupeon!- Agradeció Crystal a su fiel Xatu, llevando sus manos a las patas del pájaro para que él no tuviera que seguirla aguantando. Tupeon respondió con un alegre pío.

La chica de coletas miró a su alrededor buscando algún lugar donde cobijarse y calentarse. Finalmente divisó la entrada de una cueva más abajo.

-¡Tupeon, baja hacia la cueva!- Ordenó la muchacha.

El pájaro obedeció y con profesionalidad planeó hasta dejar a la muchacha en la arena. La chica devolvió al Pokémon a la bola roja y entró en la cueva. Estaba completamente oscura y húmeda, y Crystal se llevó las manos a los brazos al notar el frío que le provocaba el agua en su cuerpo y el lugar. Dejó el bolso en el suelo, todavía mojado, y buscó en su interior a otra Pokéball. Al encontrarla, liberó al Pokémon que custodiaba la bola, que no era nada menos que su gran Arcanine llamado Arcapeon. El gran perro miró a su alrededor un poco perdido.

La chica sonrió con dulzura. -Arcapeon, necesito que hagas una hoguera, por favor.-

* * *

><p>Gold empezó a golpear con el pie la hierba impacientemente. Hacía ya diez minutos que Poltaro estaba en el agua, sin resultado alguno. Y sus temores empezaban a hacerse visibles en sus reacciones. Al fin, sintió el grito del Pokémon llamarlo, y el muchacho se acercó hasta el borde del acantilado. La rana verde sujetaba un gorro blanco mojado en su mano, mirando a su entrenador tristemente. Los dorados ojos aumentaron de tamaño al ver el complemento que usaba normalmente su amiga para la cabeza. Cogió la Pokéball y un rayo rojo se disparó hacia Poltaro, provocando que desapareciera y volviera a la bola. El gorro fue llevado también por el haz de luz roja, y Gold fue capaz de capturarlo a tiempo. Lo sujeto entre sus manos, examinándolo. Lo único que podía decir de él es que estaba completamente mojado. Apretó el gorro blanco entre sus manos, doblándolo con frustración. Ocultó sus ojos tras el flequillo y apretó los dientes.<p>

-No... No le puede haber pasado nada a Crystal... Ella... Ella es lo bastante inteligente como para espabilar-se sola...- Murmuró, sus puños temblando.

Finalmente levantó la vista con decisión y sacó otra Pokéball. Esta vez salió una especie de ave de un color blanco azulado decorado con rombos rojos y azules. Su mirada tenía la misma determinación que la de su entrenador.

-¡Togetaro! ¡Vamos a buscar a Crys!- Gritó, a la vez que se subía a su espalda. El Pokémon asintió y emprendió el vuelo, dispuesto a volar aunque sea durante cinco noches seguidas.

* * *

><p>Crystal se fregó las manos delante del recién fuego nacido, y empezó a quitar cosas del bolso. Una mueca se dibujó en rostro al ver como toda su ropa de recambio estaba empapada, además de comida, pociones y otros objetos de batalla. Las situó al lado del bravo fuego para calentarlas, y apoyó su cabeza en el pelaje de Arcapeon, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Dobló las rodillas y hundió su barbilla, sujetándose las piernas con los brazos.<p>

"Gold... ¿Dónde estás?" Pensó, mientras fijaba su vista en el fuego y sus siluetas naranjas y rojas. "Seguro que ha decidido abandonarme para irse a buscar a Silver. Al fin y al cabo, para él son más importantes las aventuras y la justicia en el mundo. No le culpo, pero... ¿No podría mostrar un poco de cariño hacia mí?" El fuego crepitó. "Siempre engañándome y gastándome bromas. Siempre coqueteando con cada chica que se encuentra por la calle. Siempre disfrutando de verme enojada con él. Siempre discutiendo conmigo. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo que siento por él?" Agachó la cabeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos. La sonrisa de su mejor amigo apareció en su mente. "Pero como va a saberlo. Él prefiere antes a una chica sexy que a una tan seria y estricta como yo. Además... Nos conocemos desde hace cinco años. Somos mejores amigos. Siempre hemos estado juntos. Y siempre lo estaremos. Pero... ¿Cuál es la forma en que él nos ve en el futuro juntos?" Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y Crystal decidió callar su voz interior para dejar que una lágrima resbalase.

Entonces un ruido se escuchó de la entrada de la cueva. La chica de coletas se levantó de un salto, al igual que Arcapeon. Ambos se situaron en posiciones de lucha. Una silueta entró en la cueva, y el cuerpo de la muchacha se tensó. Pero poco a poco se relajó al divisar quién era.

Unos ojos dorados la miraban fijamente. Crystal bajó los brazos lentamente a los lados, sorprendida.

-¿...Gold...?- Preguntó, pero el muchacho corrió hacia ella para abalanzarse encima de la muchacha.

El chico de pelo carbón rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la muchacha, casi desesperadamente. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba ahí mismo, que no le había pasado nada. Que sus temores no eran ciertos. Fue tal fuerza la que la abrazaba que casi se caen al suelo, pero Arcapeon consiguió evitarlo.

Crystal sintió sus mejillas enrojecer furiosamente, sorprendida por el acto de su amigo, y por el hecho de que estuviera allí. Pero lentamente también rodeó con sus delgados brazos el cuerpo del muchacho con una tímida sonrisa.

Gold hundió su cara en el hombro de la muchacha, aspirando su dulce aroma, casi como una droga para él. Quería ocultar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

El silencio reinó entre ambos durante unos segundos. El único sonido eran sus respiraciones y el crepitar del fuego.

Por fin Gold decidió romper ese incómodo pero a la vez hermoso silencio.

-Chica súper seria... Me has jodido de verdad... Yo, pensé... Cosas que ahora mismo no quiero recordar... Pero, si llegaran a pasar... Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado... ¿Lo sabes?- Dijo con una ronca voz, pero a la vez suave y dulce.

La chica sintió como su rostro aumentaba de temperatura, y como empezaba a temblar.

-B-bueno... Al fin y al cabo, fue culpa de los dos que se cayera el puente... No tienes porqué culparte...- Intentó tranquilizarlo, acariciando su espalda suavemente.

El muchacho sonrió y apretó más el abrazo. Era tan maravilloso tenerla tan cerca, que no quería que jamás se acabara el momento. Pero el tembleque repentino de la chica lo confundió, y la apartó suavemente. Crystal empezó a esnifar y a poner un extraño rostro. Gold alzó una ceja confuso, pero segundos después su cara se transformó en una completamente asustada. Levantó los brazos y movió frenéticamente las manos.

-¡Crystal, no, espera!- Gritó.

Pero su estornudo no pudo ser evitado por ninguna manera, y el muchacho fue completamente mojado.

* * *

><p>El fuego crepitó una vez más, y poco a poco iba perdiendo la misma intensidad que antes. Tres figuras contemplaban la majestuosidad de uno de los elementos de la naturaleza. Gold se había situado justo al lado de Crystal, con una rodilla doblada y su cabeza apoyada en una de sus mano. La muchacha estaba encogida, casi como un ovillo, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y hundiendo la barbilla entre las rodillas. No hubo palabra que se cruzara entre ellos durante unos largos minutos, que parecieron eternidad para ambos. Hubiera sido correcto salir de allí lo antes posible y seguir con la misión que sin pérdida de tiempo tenían que cumplir, pero ninguno de los dos hacía ademán de marcharse. La presencia de ambos parecía completarles, y aunque habían muchas cosas que decir, la voz no salía. La chica de coletas finalmente hizo el primer movimiento. Cogió la Pokéball que pertenecía a su fiel Pokémon y lo guardó, para estar así completamente solos. Aunque Gold pareció no percatarse de tal movimiento. Crystal miró de reojo al muchacho, que tenía sus ojos clavados en la hoguera, cuyas llamas parecían ensimismarle. Y ella suspiró con melancolía. ¿Realmente iba a ocurrir algo ahora mismo…? El muchacho de pelo carbón pareció escuchar el suspiro por parte de su amiga, y también la observó por el canto de su ojo dorado. Y en un momento dado, sus miradas se encontraros, aunque en menos de un segundo desviaron su rostro, sus mejillas de un color rojo carmesí. Realmente era una situación demasiado extraña para ambos. Puede que fuera el fuego, o el increíble sobresalto de hoy. Lo que sí sabía el muchacho es que no hacían nada de esta forma. Así que se levantó con rapidez, estirando sus brazos.<p>

-Crys, creo que deberíamos empezar a irnos. No podemos abandonar a Silver.- Dijo, agachándose para recoger su bolsa y colocarla detrás de su espalda. Pero entonces notó como alguien cogía de su mano de forma temblorosa. Bajó la vista para ver a una Crystal mirándola de forma suplicante, y ojos parecidos a los de un pequeño Pichu. Aunque no entendió el motivo de su reacción, dobló sus rodillas y sin soltar su mano, se colocó a su nivel.

-¿Te duele algo?- Preguntó, un tanto preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Realmente la muchacha no podía creer que fuera tan denso en esto. ¿No estaba siempre ligando con la primera que se encontraba? Entonces, ¿era tan difícil para él comprender que ella tan sólo quería estar un rato más de esta forma? De todos modos, soltó su mano débilmente. En ese momento, ella no estaba siendo más que una egoísta al no preocuparse por su amigo Silver. Así que también se levantó, y silenciosamente empezó a prepararse también. Gold la observó ligeramente confundido, mientras se rascaba su cabeza. Finalmente, cogió de nuevo su mano, y la obligó a mirarle.

-Si estás preocupada por si algo así vuelve a suceder de nuevo, no te preocupes. Ten por seguro que te protegeré más que nunca, así que, ¡sonríe!- Dijo, haciendo una de sus características sonrisas de niño pequeño.

La muchacha lo observó sin mencionar palabra, aunque notó su pecho llenarse de un calor ardiente pero agradable. El frío había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por esa maravillosa sensación... Y fue entonces cuándo sabía que ese era el momento. Que no podía haber ningún otro, y que si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-Gold... Yo...-

La muchacha de coletas apretó los puños con fuerza, dándose fuerza a sí misma. Miraba hacia el suelo, su vista fijada en sus zapatos, que en ese momento parecían extremadamente interesantes. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un inocente y ligero rojo, especialmente en sus mejillas. Y ella lo notaba. Notaba su cuerpo arder de calor, y como la temperatura le subía a cada milésima de segundo que pasaba. Se preguntó si en ese momento sería el ser vivo con más calor corporal en el mundo entero. El chico de ojos dorados la observó sorprendido, pero de algún modo, también con la esperanza de que dijera dos simples palabras. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver la vacilación de su amiga, y contuvo su respiración de forma inconsciente. Realmente, lo deseaba. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y alma, que este momento fuera el que siempre había soñado. Sí, tenía que serlo… Finalmente, Crystal suspiró y sus labios se movieron.

-Te-Te-Te… ¡Te odio!-

Los corazones de ambos dejaron de latir. La adolescente notó como un gran peso salía de su cuerpo. Bueno, al menos de momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de su gran error. Se llevó las manos a su boca, totalmente descompuesta. ¡¿Cómo demonios había llegado a pronunciar eso? ¡Si su objetivo era decir exactamente lo contrario! Maldijo su timidez y sus nervios con decepción. No tuvo el valor suficiente de mirar a su amigo, que aún no había hecho movimiento alguno. Pero, sin previo aviso, él esbozó una media sonrisa y se abalanzó encima de ella, sorprendiéndola completamente. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y el muchacho se posó justo sobre la chica de coletas, estirando los brazos para así no aplastarla. Crystal sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban furiosamente, y se vio obligada a sostener la mirada de Gold, que tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos dorados.

"Lo tomaré como un te quiero."

Y seguidamente, sus labios tocaron los de la muchacha, fundiéndose en un cálido y tierno beso, que terminó por derretir cada centímetro de su delgado cuerpo de la chica. En cuánto ambos notaron que el aire escaseaba, el muchacho se apartó lentamente, jadeando al igual que Crystal. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, fue interrumpida de nuevo por los labios de Gold, que esta vez fueron más feroces y hambrientos, entreabriendo los de la muchacha para así permitir que su lengua penetrara. La chica de coletas gimió torpemente, abriendo la obertura de su boca, y aunque el placer que sentía era realmente agradable, sentía que esta situación se producía demasiado pronto. Así que cuándo se volvieron a separar, dejando un fino rastro de saliva, Crystal usó toda su fuerza posible para que la voz saliera de su garganta.

-G-Gold… N-No sigas, por favor…- Suplicó, sintiéndose ligeramente débil, como si toda su energía hubiera sido drenada con ese beso.

Pero el muchacho ignoró sus ruegos y dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de la chica, el cuál besó suavemente y lo lamió ligeramente. La muchacha cerró los ojos, sin poder controlar el inmenso gozo que sentía en ese instante, para la satisfacción del chico de pelo carbón. Pero de nuevo la inseguridad llegó hasta sus pensamientos, y finalmente alargó sus brazos para de esta forma apartar a su amigo bruscamente. Él se sorprendió ante la acción, y no pudo evitar sentir una ligera molestia.

-¿Crys? ¿Qué demonios haces ahora que se ponía interesante?- Dijo fastidiado, su deseo de poder tocarla y seguir besándola siendo derruido.

Ella tuvo que esperar unos segundos para recuperar su compostura y así hablar claramente.

-¿P-Por qué me besaste?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, y aunque se imaginaba perfectamente la respuesta, quería oírla con su voz.

Él arqueó una ceja.

-¡¿Ha? ¡¿No es eso obvio?- Él desvió la mirada, mientras un ligero rojo adornaba sus mejillas. –Eso es por que te quiero…- Murmuró, intentando que fuera prácticamente inaudible, pero no para ella. Y aunque la confesión fue fácilmente escuchada, decidió bromear un poco más.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó, sonriendo dulcemente. Realmente era divertido ver a una persona que adoraba ligar siendo tímida.

Él frunció el ceño y el sonrojo aumentó de intensidad, seguido de un gruñido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y finalmente abrió su boca.

-¡Que te amo! ¡Todo este tiempo lo he hecho! ¿Qué otra razón habría para que te besara?- Dijo, mirando intensamente a la muchacha con las mejillas aún sonrosadas.

Crystal se sorprendió de la intensidad del grito, pero la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro, y sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente. Gold se fue acercando de nuevo hacia ella lentamente, hasta que sus narices llegaban a tocarse. Pero justo cuándo sendos labios volvían a encontrarse, la muchacha colocó una mano entremedio, funcionando como una barrera. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y pareció ser contagioso, ya que al hacer esta acción el muchacho obtuvo la misma expresión que ella y apretó los dientes. Realmente le fastidiaba ser interrumpido.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?- Gritó, cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho. ¿Sería todo el tiempo así?

La muchacha siguió observándole con un rostro realmente enfadado. Aunque ni tan sólo él sabía el motivo.

-Si realmente me amas desde siempre, ¡¿Por qué siempre que te encuentras a una chica bonita te acercas a ella, aún estar yo delante?- Preguntó, incorporándose de repente, brazos cruzados encima de su pecho y una aura oscura saliendo de su persona.

Fue entonces cuándo la expresión de Gold cambió radicalmente. Esbozó una torpe sonrisa en su dirección y una gota de sudor cayó de su cabeza. Aunque eso no disminuyó el miedo que sentía en todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar

-B-Bueno… Eso es porque no puedo evitar que otras chicas me llamen la atención… Además eres tan adorable cuándo te pones celos…- Pero su discurso tembloroso fue detenido por el impacto del bolso de Crystal contra su rostro, provocando que cayera al suelo desde su pose sentada.

-¿Entonces, nada va a cambiar? ¿Aunque haya ocurrido lo que ha ocurrido todo va a seguir igual?- Murmuró la muchacha, cabizbaja.

Gold retornó a su pose inicial con un ligero tono rojo en su nariz a causa del golpe. Pero al escuchar las palabras de la peliazul, en un movimiento rápido cogió de su muñeca atrayéndola hacia él, de forma que ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, él rodeándola entre sus brazos y piernas, sin poder observarse sendos rostros. Crystal notó que los colores volvían a subir ante el contacto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso si ya tengo a la más hermosa de todas a mi lado?- Susurró a su oreja, aumentando la fuerza del abrazo.

La muchacha sonrió dócilmente, y se separó de forma que ahora sus frentes se tocaban y miraban los ojos del otro. Él, sus orbes azules cristalinas, y ella los suyos dorados y llenos de vida.

-¿Lo prometes?- Preguntó la muchacha, entrelazando los dedos con los de su amigo.

Él sonrió infantilmente, aunque era la sonrisa que tanto la enamoraba.

-Lo juro.-

Y el compromiso fue sellado con un dulce beso, sintiendo la presencia del otro de forma placentera.

-Creo que deberíamos ir ya a rescatar a Silver. Pensará que realmente lo hemos abandonado.- Dijo la muchacha al desprenderse del agarre por parte del adolescente.

Él asintió y ambos recogieron sus pertenencias listos para reprender su viaje. Después de apagar la hoguera, se dirigieron a la abertura de la cueva que había sido testigo de amor y deseo. En cuánto se situaron uno junto al otro, se miraron con una sonrisa.

-¿Lista para partir, chica súper seria?- Preguntó burlonamente, a la vez que cogía una Pokéball y su fiel Togetaro lo recibía, aliviado de poder ver a la mejor amiga de su entrenador a salvo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de determinación, y sacó también su Pokéball para liberar a Tupeon, que parecía feliz de poder ayudarla.

-Siempre lo estoy.- Respondió, subiendo encima del Pokémon ave con habilidad.

Y en pocos segundos, ambos recorrían el amplio cielo juntos, en busca de un objetivo. Y Crystal encontró la respuesta que tanto tiempo se había estado preguntando. No importaba que futuro les esperara. Porque mientras estuvieran juntos, eran capaces de todo.

* * *

><p>¡POR FIN TERMINÉ! ¡No saben cuánto tiempo me tomó escribirlo, prácticamente desde el verano! La verdad, mi vaguería también fue partícipe de que hubiera ese gran retraso… xD ¡Pero lo importante es que ya está hecho! Ah, por si alguien se pregunta "¿Si tenían Pokémon voladores, por qué no los utilizaban desde el principio?" Pues bueno, no intenten buscar respuesta a todo xD. Simplemente piensen que ambos querían dar un paseo y ejercitar sus piernas xD. En fin, personalmente me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, ¡así que espero coincidáis conmigo! ¡Gracias a aquellos que la habéis leído!<p>

¡Sed libres de comentar!

¡Hasta otra~!


End file.
